


逾界情人

by ThunderingVoice



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderingVoice/pseuds/ThunderingVoice
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	逾界情人

①  
“你从什么时候开始对这个感兴趣的？”  
“十二、三吧。”  
“青春期的性幻想？”  
“是，开始幻想将小孩子按在腿上或者摆弄成其他姿势，乖乖受我教训。”  
“和你们这个圈子里的其他人有过……”  
“有实践过，都是你情我愿的。”  
“几次？”  
“很多次了，从上大学就开始了。”  
“上床了吗？”  
“绝对没有！”  
徐东徕高举双手信誓旦旦，有一说一有二说二，仿佛面前的不是同居半年的情人，是鲜艳夺目的党章党旗。陈寄舟扶扶眼镜，高度数镜片反着南窗的光，看不出表情的面孔凝视了恋人很久，才低下头去看床头的笔记本电脑。  
屏幕上是阴暗的牢房，金发青年全身赤裸被绑缚在长凳上，两旁戴头套的人疑似恐怖分子，人手一根藤条，鞭鞭见血，青年的屁股已经变成烂糟糟一滩血肉了。  
在两人沉默的空隙里，背景音是金发青年杀猪一样的嘶嚎。  
“你每次实践，都要把人打成这样？”  
陈寄舟敲敲屏幕。  
“哪能啊，俄国毛子的片子口味重，现实里很少有这么狠的。”  
徐东徕急于辩驳。  
“那现实中是怎样？”  
“也就到深红色吧。其实也看工具，有些看着挺吓人的其实都不严重。”  
“那么，在我们确定关系后，你出去实践过几次？”  
“我没和他们上过……”  
“几次？”  
“……八次。”  
“最近一次是什么时候？”  
“一个月前。”  
一个月前，是徐东徕加班加到凌晨，熬夜熬到作息紊乱的时候。陈寄舟给他熬了粥他都没空去拿，居然有时间约人开房还把人扒光抽了一顿。  
陈寄舟发动这次审问的直接原因，是在找徐东徕拷钙片的时候发现了播放器里奇怪的播放记录。根本原因，是徐东徕每逢双休日，隔三差五的“朋友聚会”、“突然加班”，以及他手机上时常开着同龄人万年不用的应用，QQ。  
事出反常必有妖。  
被抓住的妖孽变身成目盈水光的拉布拉多，贴在陈寄舟身侧蹭啊蹭，拱啊拱，企图勾动天雷地火，把不好解决的问题都用打一炮来解决。  
被冷漠的陈法官一只手推开了毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“徐东徕，人人都会有点癖好，我理解。”  
拉布拉多神采奕奕。  
“可是我不能接受。”  
拉布拉多垂下脑袋。  
“我没办法满足你的性癖好，也不能接受你去找别人实践，你能理解吗？”  
徐东徕张张嘴，又闭上嘴。  
“在伴侣不知情的前提下，为了满足性癖好而进行的游戏，即使不发生性关系，也是对感情的背叛，我是这样认为的。”  
“你说的对。”徐东徕无话可说。  
“以前的事情既往不咎，你现在还和你们圈子里的人有关系吗？”  
“一个小孩子，也就是偶尔实践的关系而已。”  
“断了吧。需要我出面帮你解释吗？”  
“不用不用，分分合合是很正常的事情。”  
屏幕上漫长的虐打终于结束，黑色的片尾落下，随机切换的下一个视频是被小兔老师压在一堆毛绒玩具里的美咲。  
陈寄舟面色微霁，徐东徕就开始蠢蠢欲动。  
“今晚咱们……”  
“今晚你在下面。”陈寄舟摸出床头柜的凡士林，拍在徐东徕的掌心里。  
“不是说既往不咎了吗！”徐东徕欲哭无泪。  
“谁说在下面是惩罚了？保证伺候得你舒舒服服的，洗澡去。”

②  
“东徕哥，这周末你有空吗？”  
提示音轻轻响起，小心翼翼的问候，浅蓝色平凡无奇的气泡，满脸笑容的素描动漫头像，没有符号的简单昵称。方小鹤，这是个内敛又谨慎的男孩子，是徐东徕很喜欢的类型。  
再喜欢也要割爱了，徐东徕忍痛打字，心中一片惨淡。  
“我要退圈了，你再找别人约吧。”  
“…为什么？”  
“别问，总之以后不再实践了。”  
对面是很久的沉默，就在徐东徕认为方小鹤已经接受现实离他而去，打算一鼓作气把QQ也删了的时候，突然又来了新消息。  
“再见最后一次可以吗？就当作你退圈前为你践行。”  
真的只是想见面吗？徐东徕直接将此归为欲求不满和死缠烂打。他心里有邪火，从前天被陈寄舟抓现行开始积累，方小鹤做了催化剂，一把将火点燃。  
“成，周六下午你开房吧，我给你最后一次。”

如家，是方小鹤最喜欢的快捷酒店。  
米黄的主色调，小碎花窗帘和床罩，乳白色写字台和床头柜，柔和的灯光从磨砂灯罩里溢出来。家就应该是这样的感觉吧。  
把这里当作家，身后的人就是顺理成章的家人，他所做的事就是顺理成章的家暴——不，是顺理成章的爱和教导。虽然这爱是生命难以承受之重。

“呃。”  
短促的惊呼难耐地从喉咙里溢出来，方小鹤连忙捂住了嘴。  
“别喊。”徐东徕补上凌厉的一下子。  
愈落愈快的藤条像是长牙的，从皮肤一直沿着神经往上窜，接连不断的痛感没有空隙，方小鹤觉得脑子都要烧成一团火。然而胯骨抵在床沿上，少年无路可逃也不想逃，只能徒劳地扭动腰肢，期望左边轻一些，右边轻一些，下面不要碰，上面也不要碰。  
徐东徕看着一个红屁股在眼前扭来扭去，腹中邪火从气海一路烧到膻中，直冲印堂穴。上前按住方小鹤的腰，狠狠盖了他一巴掌。  
“别动。”  
如同示警一般，手上又加了三分力，连着抽了十多记，徐东徕停手时，才听到方小鹤长出了一口气，余下颤抖的，破碎的呼吸声。  
“哭了？”  
少年把头埋进床单里滚了一圈，清清嗓子才开口。  
“没。”  
徐东徕不喜欢看到人哭，方小鹤也不喜欢。他怕抬起头来，会看到对方轻蔑又厌恶的眼神。  
“那我继续了。”  
藤条又抵在臀上，方小鹤左手握紧了右手。

藤条很难打出均匀的颜色，但徐东徕偏偏想看的一个通红饱满的屁股。  
鞭笞出的痕迹一条一条浮起，从最初落下时的浅粉逐渐充血，暴露出深红色的狰狞本质。  
徐东徕想把中间空白的缝隙填满，但不可避免地叠上已有的旧伤。  
每一次新伤叠旧伤都会引来方小鹤压抑又急促的啜泣。  
他其实哭得很惨，但他不敢被徐东徕发现，所以哭声都被紧咬在口中的被子堵住了，只剩下呜呜咽咽的呻吟。  
方小鹤不知道的是，徐东徕就喜欢看人想哭又不敢哭，凄凄哀哀的样子。

结束后，徐东徕给少年搭了一条凉毛巾。  
“你先歇着？我走了。”  
“等等。”方小鹤一把摘掉毛巾提起裤子跳下了床。“你要退圈，和你的男朋友有关吗？”  
徐东徕几乎已经忘了，他是在哪里说漏了嘴，说起过男朋友。似乎是遇到校友时提过，又或者是遇到恩爱狗时不甘落后的反驳过。没想到方小鹤记得这么清楚。  
记得再清楚也没用啊。徐东徕揉一把方小鹤的脑袋。十六岁的少年身量未足，细胳膊细腿，头发丝都是细软的。  
“和他有没有关系，都和你没有关系。既然能起来，和我吃个饭吧，不是说为我践行吗？”  
“好。”  
少年微微垂下头，眉眼弯弯。徐东徕误以为那是羞涩而腼腆的笑容。

③  
“徐东徕。”  
“寄舟？”  
中午的公司食堂里熙熙攘攘，徐东徕一只手托起餐盘汤碗餐具烤肉串，腾出一只手去接陈寄舟的电话，是专门为爱人设的铃声。  
听筒对面寂静而空旷，想必学生下课，办公室的老师也吃饭去了。徐东徕等到手臂都托酸了，才听到声音。  
“上周你向我承诺，会断了你圈子里的关系。”  
他心里咯噔一下。  
“是。”  
“周末你就去实践了。”  
“是…那孩子说是最后一次嘛，我就想一次让他彻底死心…”  
徐东徕心乱如麻，餐盘随手撂到桌上，嘴上不知所云地胡乱应付着，脑袋里乱成了一锅浆糊。  
他怎么知道的？翻我手机？盗我号？跟踪我？寄舟不是那种人，难道能是自己说梦话说出去的？  
“那孩子叫方小鹤？”  
事情太出奇，徐东徕反倒冷静了下来。  
“对，你是怎么知道的？”  
陈寄舟没有徐东徕的暴脾气，天塌下来，他都会先搜索避难场所再规划逃生路径。只要陈寄舟还愿意和自己说话，就意味着一切都好商量。  
“寄舟我很抱歉我食言了，但是请再…”  
“方小鹤刚才来了我办公室，也是这样说的。’请再给我一次机会。‘”  
……  
“啥？！”  
“等你下班回家再说吧。”  
通话戛然而止，徐东徕神魂颠倒地走回餐厅，餐盘已经被勤劳的保洁大爷收走了。  
方小鹤是怎么认识陈寄舟的？

④  
方小鹤敲门进办公室时，陈寄舟还以为是哪位同事的孩子走错门了。  
“请问您是陈老师吗？”少年抵着门，缩着脑袋，眼神带怯。怕老师果然是学生的天性。  
“是我，你有什么事吗？”  
“请问您认识徐东徕先生吗？”  
陈寄舟扶正了眼镜。他和徐东徕的关系，学校里的同事没有人知道，眼前这是什么人，又是如何找上他的？  
“我认识他，你是他的什么人？”  
“我…我是他朋友。”  
“出来说话吧。”陈寄舟起身走出办公室，回头瞥了方小鹤一眼，“关好门。”  
棱角锋利，身材颀长，一丝不苟的西服，系到最上面的领扣。正午的炽日给镜片镀了一层光，投到方小鹤眼里更像刀光，戳得少年心里发毛。  
心慌意乱下，方小鹤简直忘了此行的目的，满脑子地想，陈老师和东徕哥到底谁是受？

教学楼大厅此时空旷寂静，落地窗投下炽热的光，地板熠熠刺目，只余下一大一小两个影子。  
“说说吧，你是徐东徕哪里的朋友。”  
方小鹤用了快半个小时，向陈寄舟交代了他和徐东徕相识相见的全过程，从同城群里第一次对话，到分别前的最后一次实践。  
一直说到方小鹤口干舌燥，陈寄舟开口了。  
“徐东徕没有对你提过我，你是怎么找过来的？”  
“东徕哥说过他有男友，和他同级。还说过，男友是老师。”  
“直接告诉你的？”  
“不是。群里有人骂过大学老师，他就站出来和人争辩，吵了几句就…”  
就说漏了。  
“然后呢？”  
“东徕哥是去年毕业的。我上了Q大的教务处网站，把去年就职，本校毕业的老师都查了出来。”  
“万一我去别的学校了呢？”  
“市里其他大学的我也查了。”  
“一个一个问？”  
“嗯…从Q大开始问的。”  
“我是第几个？”  
“第三个。”  
勇毅可嘉，陈寄舟赞叹之余，免不了脊背发凉。整整一年，徐东徕在网上的发言居然一字不落地进了方小鹤的眼，如影随形。这早就超出朋友的范畴了。  
心中起波澜，脸色还是古井无波。冷峻的神色逼退了方小鹤跃跃欲试的眼神，陈寄舟接着发问。  
“找我做什么？”  
“请您再给我一次机会。”  
………  
“什么？”  
“我想，东徕哥突然不要我了，可能是我们的关系遭到了您的误会，请您相信我，给我时间证明我自己。我对东徕哥没有非分之想，也不会破坏你们的感情！”  
方小鹤深深地鞠了一躬。  
陈寄舟心中万马奔腾。  
“你等一下，什么叫突然不要你了？”  
方小鹤直起腰来，头还是垂着的，并没有直接回答这个问题。  
“我也知道，我和东徕哥只是主和被的关系而已。可是在我心中，一直是把他当哥哥看待的。东徕哥人很好，我想他对您的感情应该也很深。可是…可是我不想离开他。”  
少年攥紧了拳头，身体却不受控制地颤抖。  
“我没有哥哥，东徕哥对我来说，就像哥哥一样。所以，您能给我一个机会吗？我和圈子里其他人不一样，我不会妨碍你们的感情。”  
少年一头柔软的发丝，被阳光勾勒出浅淡的金边，紧绷的面孔泛起激动的绯红，湿漉漉的眼睛漾着光，于情于理，都让人忍不住想揽进怀中揉一把。  
陈寄舟纹丝不动。锋利的眼神把方小鹤打量了个遍，在他的眼睛上停留了很久。  
“你把他当哥哥，他未必把你当弟弟。想认干亲，至少要当事人同意。”  
“我对东徕哥叫过哥哥，他没制止……”  
方小鹤嗫嚅着，徒劳反抗。  
“你打过网游吗？在游戏里，因为我的职业，人人都叫我爹，我并没有因此多出三千万个干儿子来。”  
陈寄舟语气太平静，方小鹤简直听不出来那是嘲讽还是开导。  
“我还是那句话，你把他当哥哥，他未必把你当弟弟。你对徐东徕的误会恐怕更深，去找他谈吧。”

⑤  
“然后你就把锅甩给我了？”书房里，徐东徕瞪大眼睛，满脸写着难以置信。  
“谁之前说过的不用帮忙？这么快就怂了？”陈寄舟忙着写教案，挥挥手把徐东徕推出丈二远，头也不抬。  
“我之前…谁能想到他那么麻烦啊。”徐东徕颓丧扶额，“居然能一直找到学校去。他没给你惹出祸吧？暴露我和你的关系没？把我的事抖出去没？不行我得敲打敲打他，万一他不死心，还要去找你或者在学校乱说，咱们岂不是永无宁日了。”噌地起身，徐东徕到处摸手机。  
“站住。”  
拉布拉多乖乖挪回来。  
陈寄舟神色平和地按住了徐东徕的肩，“来说说，你是怎么把真名学校职业都告诉他的？”  
徐东徕面色尴尬，“方小鹤他一见面就把真名告诉我了，我觉得我不好继续藏着掖着。学校是很早以前见到校友说了一句，你的职业是…说漏了。”  
“你不觉得暴露个人信息很危险吗？”  
“我觉得人与人之间应该坦诚点啊。”  
鸡同鸭讲。陈寄舟感觉很无奈。  
“而且，小鹤和我很熟了，不能算陌生人。”顿了一下，徐东徕补充道。  
“你之前不是还说，你们只是普通的实践关系？”陈寄舟皱起了眉。  
“确实只是实践关系，但是他对我…”  
“他对你全心全意地信任，把你当做哥哥，所以没有危险，对吗？”陈寄舟抢先开口。  
徐东徕沉默不语。  
“你一直知道他的心意，但是视若不见。”陈寄舟步步紧逼。  
可能逼得过紧了，一直低头陪笑的徐东徕也忍不住开口为自己辩解几句，“圈子里哪个被没有这个心思，稍微熟点就想认哥认姐的。他想提自己就提了，不想提就当什么都没有发生。我怎么可能一个个都去挑明！”  
语气有些激动，徐东徕也糟心得很。他想，不就是个你情我愿的小爱好吗，爱人不喜欢那戒了就是了，戒不了偶尔偷偷过把瘾就是了，怎么整出这么多破事儿来。  
自觉委屈的徐东徕还想站起来张牙舞爪，手里就被塞了个满当当的瓷杯。  
“茶不烫了，正好喝。”  
“……谢谢啊”  
啜了一口，徐东徕就皱了整张脸。“怎么这么苦？”  
“手一抖多放了一两。”  
……  
氤氲的水汽中，响起陈寄舟冷冷清清的声音。  
“你周末跑出去实践，也是带着这样的想法吧？他对你没有爱恋，所以你不算出轨。虽然那天答应了我戒掉这个爱好，可你心里并不赞同。”  
徐东徕无话可说。  
“可你心里把他当做什么呢？是泄欲的工具还是意淫的对象？”  
“实践的时候是不会想这么多的…我只是手痒而已…”陈寄舟把性癖说得太直白也太不堪，徐东徕觉得很无力，“我们只是各取所需而已。”  
“你多大？”  
“啊？”徐东徕一愣，“26。”  
“方小鹤多大？”  
“16。”  
“他这个年纪，是分不清冲动和爱情的。你觉得只是各取所需，对他而言，可能已经把全身心都奉上了。你在这里浸淫这么多年，应该比我清楚。”  
“我知道，我只是觉得等他长大他自然就清醒了。”  
“那就帮他一把吧，让他提前醒过来。”  
“……怎么帮？”  
陈寄舟一脸你惹的烂摊子你自己收拾。  
…………………………………………………………  
也许是心有愧疚，今晚的徐东徕在情事上格外卖力。他热切地啃噬陈寄舟的耳畔、胸 前、鼠蹊，指端沿椎骨一路滑下，惹得身 下的爱 人战 栗不已。陈寄舟的腰眼上有两块凹陷的疤痕，格外敏感。情 欲 旺 盛时，疤痕的嫩肉也充血，一片灼红。自从徐东徕发现了这里，就成了对付陈寄舟的一大利器。  
余韵未消时，徐东徕的手还贴附在陈寄舟的腰腹不安分地摩挲，“这周末去哪里？音乐厅有个乐团巡演，你想不想…”  
“我想去看看我母亲。”陈寄舟声音微喘。  
“我陪你一起。”  
月色打落床头，斑驳的光影里，两个人紧紧相拥。

⑥  
方小鹤离开陈寄舟后并没有回学校。  
他去了图书馆，去了奶茶店，去了河畔的桥洞下，看同龄人玩滑板。  
贴吧的小说翻遍了，深秋的寒风吹得手指刺痛，桥洞里的年轻人逐渐离去。天慢慢暗下来了，方小鹤才把手抄在兜里，向家的方向走去。上楼前他买了一杯粥，一个鸡蛋灌饼。  
推开门后一片漆黑，这是理所当然的。  
中考结束的当天，方小鹤的父母正式离婚了，十四年同床异梦的拉锯战终于收尾，方小鹤只觉得如释重负，天都明媚了几分。以至于物理答题卡填错他都毫不挂怀。毕竟上帝给你开了一扇门，总要关上一扇窗。  
夫妻各奔前程，方小鹤成了累赘，留在C市拿着两份生活费独自上高中。  
这是一个普通得不能更普通的狗血故事，庸俗到方小鹤在十二岁加过第一个同城群后就闭紧了嘴，再不好意思把经历诉诸他人。  
谁没有故事呢？狗都有故事。  
狗会逢人就讲自己的故事吗？不会。  
那么人怎么能这样做呢？岂不是连狗都不如。  
自幼生长在火药味中，少年的自尊心纤细又顽固。他娴熟地掌握了在冲突中削弱存在感的方法，并随时把神态调整为平和安逸。他早早学会了自保，自立也只有一步之遥。亲情于他是陌生而冰冷的，圈子中众多主动高高在上的姿态也只能让他想起家中两个成年人的丑陋嘴脸，管教是一场披着“不情不愿”外套的cosplay，兄弟姐妹的称呼和小学三年级的儿童互相叫爹、妈、姥姥、姑姑没有区别。  
圈子里种种爱恨纠缠，不过是小时候没玩够的过家家。“看破红尘”的方小鹤如是说。  
而他冷眼旁观，或是游戏红尘。  
当众人在交友群里一遍遍重复“你不乖”“我乖”“你欠揍”“你才欠揍”“乖乖吃药”“就不”这样万年不变的戏码时，方小鹤在群里show他新组装的山地车、喷漆后流光溢彩的滑板、如翚斯飞的纸板搭屋、骑行百里后苍茫的山与海。  
会玩，  
方小鹤享受着超凡脱俗的自我感觉，却离不开本能驱使下的羁绊。难免小心翼翼地寻人实践，事后又总会一拍两散，相忘于江湖。

直到遇见了比他更会玩的徐东徕。  
徐东徕友善地回应他的话题，并总能给他带来新的见识。在有一搭没一搭的聊天里，徐东徕教会他编织车轮辐条，解决纸板屋抗风压问题的技巧，长途骑行中的体力分配和电解质的补充。  
每每实践之后两三天，跨上自行车，刺痛之余想着这车子有一半的零件都是徐东徕手把手教着换的，痛与乐交织，方小鹤说不上来那一瞬间涌起的是悸动还是温暖。  
言多必失，或者说，欲擒故纵。从群窗口转到小窗后，方小鹤愈来愈多地提及三次的事情。  
忘带饭卡了好饿；暖壶爆了烫伤了脚；交了卷才想起数学最后一题怎么解；打篮球被同学撞飞了；作文好无聊啊我把政治的八荣八耻写上去凑字数了。  
这些毫无营养的，看起来纯粹找打的废话，方小鹤小心翼翼地把它们穿插在鲁大师电脑跑分和对凯末尔世俗化改革的讨论之间。他对自己找打犯贱的行为深以为耻，又抑制不住猎手的本能——设下陷阱，等候猎物。如同莽荒中垂首伏肩的豹子，方小鹤把自己藏在手机后，窥视着徐东徕的所有反应。  
而徐东徕从没有让他失望过。  
徐东徕为他解决问题而不是发起责备。  
徐东徕把他当做正常交流的人而不是嗷嗷讨打的小贝。  
徐东徕正视他，而他第一次抬起头来，正视对这个圈里人的情感。  
“如果我有一个哥哥，是不是就应该是这样的？”  
什么牌子的烫伤膏效果最好，用什么公式堆卷子可以从毫无头绪的数学大题中抢救出三四分，打篮球什么站姿底盘又稳又飘逸，作文怎么背模版才能拿到四十分？  
这些小事，母亲没有关注过他，父亲没有指导过他，而徐东徕告诉他了。如同初遇时徐东徕开着语音一步步教他拆装牙盘和花鼓，如同实践时徐东徕每逢五十下一组都会为他敷上的冷毛巾。  
这份情谊远远超出了纯实践的炮友关系，在敬重和依恋间做着往复钟摆运动。方小鹤说不清他到底怀着什么情愫，他只是敏锐地意识到，缘分稍纵即逝，既往不反。  
所以他不可能松手，无论是以何种理由和何种手段。  
…………………………………………………  
“小鹤，在吗？”  
手机中特别提示音响起，在等待了一个晚上后，徐东徕终于上线呼唤了他。  
“东徕哥？”  
“关于昨天的事情，我想和你接着谈一谈。”

⑦  
所谓无巧不成书大概就是指，你期盼的求而不得，你恐惧的却会一头撞上。  
方小鹤与徐东徕约定下周六见，直到周四，他也没想出办法该如何挽救这段关系。  
到周四下午，方小鹤暂时不用想了。他翘课去玩滑板，不幸遭遇公园地砖抢修，工人施工匆忙，警示牌也没挂一个，于是方小鹤以狗吃屎的姿态一头栽进了无人看守的施工现场。  
肯定骨折了，他得托着胳膊才能避免小臂的前半段服从地心引力往下栽。  
空旷的公园找不到一个负责人。方小鹤只能自己爬起来，忍受着颠簸给伤口带来的剧痛，慢慢往外走。那是与藤条打在皮肉上完全不同的痛感，像是把全身所有神经都拧成了一束，再一根根绞断。  
他一直跌跌撞撞走到公园出口，终于碰到好心路人，为他打了个车前往医院。

在急诊室，手上打了厚厚一层石膏的方小鹤十分沮丧。这个样子周六还怎么与徐东徕夫夫攀谈呢？  
没有人陪同，方小鹤只有自己去缴医药费。  
在漫长的缴费队伍里，他看到了目前绝对不想遇到的人：徐东徕，陈寄舟，以及被他们推着坐在轮椅上的一个年迈女人。  
方小鹤陷入进退两难的境地。  
这是一个见面的机会，但不是方小鹤心中的好机会。尤其他还是逃课挂彩，更加难以证明他只是个无害且安分的小网友。  
然而他还没想清楚该如何应对，徐东徕已经发现了他并大喊出来，  
“方小鹤！真巧！”  
于是方小鹤只能腼腆地笑着向他们走去。

“没人陪你来医院吗？”  
“同学都在上课。”  
“你家人呢？”  
“他们比较忙。”  
“手臂还痛吗？”  
“刚刚打了麻药，已经没事了。”  
“钱带够了吗？”  
“够了够了，我用花呗付款。”  
“你的伤，到底是怎么搞的啊，在学校伤成这个样子。”  
“这个啊，”方小鹤愣了一下，随后展露出一个灿烂的笑容，“下课之后跑得太着急，走廊地板刚拖过又很滑，所以直接从楼梯摔下去了。”  
“要小心啊。”徐东徕无奈地说。  
“嗯嗯。”方小鹤虚心受教。

“东徕哥？”方小鹤小心翼翼地问，“周六下午你还有空吗？”  
徐东徕不假思索地说，“当然有空啊，不是说好了嘛。”  
“我看，不如周六晚上我们一起吃个饭吧。”陈寄舟突然插话，让两个人都愣了一下。  
“可以呀，”方小鹤回过神来立刻很开心地答应，“只要陈老师和东徕哥没有意见，我整个周末都有时间。”  
“那么说好了哦，我回去把时间地点发给你。”徐东徕虽然搞不清楚状况但是无条件拥护男朋友决定。  
“好的！那么我先走啦，东徕哥和陈老师还有阿姨，再见！”方小鹤脚步轻盈，抱着一大摞药品和医疗器具，蹦蹦跳跳地离去。  
陈寄舟在原地意味不明地凝视那个背影。

方小鹤拖着疲惫的身体回到家，客厅仍然是一片漆黑，所有物品都摆在他早晨匆忙离去时的位置，时间在这个居所中是凝固的。  
麻药的药效已过，断裂的伤口就像失火的电缆，不停爆出火花烧灼着他的神经。  
他尝试着打开课本，没写几笔就焦躁地把作业扔回书包。  
止痛药理应发挥作用，但孤独和苦闷似乎把疼痛无限放大了。  
他在客厅里呆坐了片刻，还是打开了QQ。有新入圈的小被在群里哭唧唧说自己头痛胃痛脚脖子痛，他以一副稳重大哥的形象耐心地指点他们医疗常识。  
他知道因为陈寄舟的干涉，徐东徕上线机会更少了。  
但他相信，徐东徕迟早会上线，只要登陆，就总会看到阳光开朗又热心的他。  
人的面目有很多，未必要展示真实且不堪的那一种。

………………………………………………  
陈寄舟和徐东徕同样神情憔悴地回家，他们先送走并安顿好陈寄舟的母亲，又要对他母亲毛躁且缺乏常识的保姆叮嘱很久。  
回家的时候时候已经十点多了，两人什么都没干就瘫倒在了床上。  
“我去给你做夜宵...”忠犬徐东徕挣扎着爬了起来。  
陈寄舟继续躺尸，直到饭做好了才起床。  
吃蛋炒饭的时候，他突然开口，“他那个伤，不可能是楼梯上摔的。”  
“啊？谁？”徐东徕没反应过来。  
“你那位小朋友。”陈寄舟无奈地说。  
“你怎么看出来的？”徐东徕好奇地问。  
“我和我妈被陈卫红打了17年，外伤还能有我不认识的？”陈寄舟冷笑。  
“啊...对不起...”提到家暴这种话题总是让徐东徕很不安，虽然他从没碰过陈寄舟一个指头，但在暴虐的攻击欲望方面，他也许和陈寄舟的父亲是同一种人。  
所以他一直没把自己的癖好告诉陈寄舟，并自以为自己藏的很好，直到陈寄舟挑明他的秘密。  
“无所谓了，反正他已经死了。”陈寄舟冷漠地回应，仿佛在讲一团被清道夫扫走的狗屎。  
“方小鹤为什么不说实话呢？”踩中雷区的徐东徕急忙转移话题。  
“谁知道呢，每个人都有自己的秘密。”

⑧  
从早上六点醒来，方小鹤已经焦虑了12小时。  
饭局约定在晚上七点，在此之前他无法集中精力做任何事情。  
他把自己不多的正装全都试了一遍，总觉得哪一件都不够体面。  
他给二人准备的礼物从红酒到巧克力到点心，不知道到底哪一件才能讨得他们欢心。  
其实在医院看到二人并肩携手的刹那，方小鹤心中就已经溃败了。那是经过长时间磨合又相互依存的坚定情侣，不是他这个萍水相逢，只见过几次面的网友可以取代的。  
何况他有自知之明，徐东徕爱的未必是他本人，可能只是单纯爱他的屁股。  
方小鹤没有筹码，无法要挟也无法贿赂，他只是单纯的不想输。

徐东徕和陈寄舟见到方小鹤的时候，他穿着私立学校制服，白衬衫加格子短裤，干净乖巧，就如他这个年龄该有的样子一样。  
“给你们的见面礼。”方小鹤微笑着，单手把两只礼物袋递上前，挂在胸前的断臂还是略显尴尬。  
“哎？不用这么客气的。”徐东徕十分意外。  
“毕竟还是第一次这么正式地见你们。而且，”方小鹤有些落寞地说，“也许是最后一次了。”  
“不不，不至于的！见个面又没关系，还是做朋友的啊。”中央空调徐东徕忍不住打开了他的暖气。  
“咳。”陈寄舟轻咳一声提醒他。  
意识到自己在欲拒还迎的徐东徕马上正襟危坐，收紧了口风，“这也是没办法的事情，小鹤，虽然强迫你离开我有些过分，但我是有家庭的人，我要对自己的爱人负责。”  
陈寄舟在旁边赞许地点点头。  
“你打算从此退圈吗？”方小鹤问。  
徐东徕犹豫了一下，然后咬牙说道，“是的。”  
“陈老师，你打算亲自满足他吗？”方小鹤看向陈寄舟。  
陈寄舟没有说话，但给了他一个你做梦吗怎么可能的眼神。  
“那么，你的欲望该怎么解决呢，东徕哥，难道要从此禁欲吗？”方小鹤露出一个相当天真且迷惑的表情。  
“我...”徐东徕万分艰难地说，“我会尽量克制。”  
“但东徕哥你也明白吧，这是不可能的。”仍然是那幅天真无辜的表情，但方小鹤说出的话堪称刻薄，“欲望就像附骨之蛆，会一辈子困扰着你。禁欲不能解决问题，只会使你更加痛苦。”  
“你怎么知道他克制不了呢？”陈寄舟打断他。  
“如果欲望能克制，我就不会坐在这里。”方小鹤叹了一口气，“我也不想，尊严扫地，在陌生人面前脱下裤子；我也想克制对主动的渴望和爱慕；我也想克制自己过不了一个月就蠢蠢欲动的心思。  
东徕哥他尊重我，把我当普通朋友，而不仅是个欠打的小被。但实际上我们都明白，我们并不是普通的正常人，永远，永远也不可能是。”  
“即使，”方小鹤深吸一口气，紧紧盯着陈寄舟，“即使东徕哥彻底与我决裂，他也不可能只满足于普通的性爱。残忍的欲望是永远存在的，不是释放向你，就是释放向别人。而那个别人，未必就像我一样有分寸，知道进退。”

沉默持续了很久。  
主菜已经冷了，没有人动一筷子。虽然徐东徕其实很想吃。  
“他说的是真话。”实在难以忍受尴尬气氛的徐东徕轻轻地说。  
“我听懂了。”陈寄舟说。  
“其实我很惊奇你会这么做。”陈寄舟面向方小鹤，扶正了眼镜。  
“你是个小心思很多的孩子，虽然徐东徕没看出来。”  
突然被cue到的徐东徕一头雾水。  
“聪明，敏感，早熟。”陈寄舟接着说，“我以为你会装可怜，或挑拨离间，或求徐东徕回心转意。没想到你直接摊牌了。  
“但你以为，你指明了真相，我们就会乖乖听你安排吗？告诉徐东徕他别无可选，告诉我他不可能改正，于是就只能任凭你们继续保持关系，甚至要感谢你拯救了我们的爱情。  
“这是不可能的，无论是我还是徐东徕，都不可能忍受这样的侮辱。”  
“我不在乎。”方小鹤毫不犹豫地说，“从在医院看到你们相处的模式我就知道，我没希望了，纠缠只会让我变得更难堪。而且，装可怜已经对你试过一次了，没有用。”  
“我在这里所说的所有话，都是为了东徕哥。我与他在网上相识了一年半，线下见面也有快一年。我敬仰他，感激他，甚至爱他，虽然这种爱你可能难以理解，与情 欲无关。”方小鹤摇了摇头，轻轻叹气，“所以我希望你能接受现实。现实是不光彩也不完美的。”  
“东徕哥是个好人，他值得你爱，我想这一点你比我清楚。但他就是有着你无法接受的癖好，而这几乎是无法改变的，无论你怎样控制他。  
“我随时可以离开，但我离开之后，你们依然要解决这个问题。  
“总之，麻烦最大的不是我，而是你们。我已经习惯一个人很多年了，即使离开东徕哥也不过是得而复失。我没有束缚，没有情侣，我甚至...没有家人。”方小鹤哽了一下。  
“没有家人？那是什么意思？”徐东徕式中央空调再一次启动。  
“没什么，这是我的私事，与你们无关。”方小鹤苦笑了一下，把上次实践时徐东徕说的话原句送回。  
“很感谢你们尊重我，愿意与我沟通。这顿饭虽然没有吃，但我还是很愉快。请原谅我要提前告辞了，应该...不会再有机会见面了。”  
方小鹤站起身，对两人深深鞠躬，他单薄的身躯微微颤抖，不知是因为手臂伤口发作，还是那番话剖白内心的痛苦。他单手拎起书包走出酒店，又不得不把包放下，笨拙而拘谨地挥手，拦截过路的计程车，不敢用力过猛，怕牵扯到伤处。  
“小鹤！”徐东徕看到小朋友那个可怜的样子就坐不住了，还好他还记得旁边坐着谁。  
“去吧，”陈寄舟无奈地挥挥手，“把他送回家，毕竟他还是个孩子，而你是个大人。”  
两人都走了，陈寄舟坐在一桌子冷餐前，冷笑，  
“所以我才说他小心思多。”

⑨  
情与爱未必能合二为一，交心换命的灵魂伴侣未必就是你兽性大发时想扑倒的那个人。  
这对人类来说是无解的难题。

那天晚上，徐东徕送把方小鹤送到家就火速赶了回来，往返共计25分钟。  
他想展现他的忠诚，陈寄舟也明白。  
陈寄舟没再提关于sp圈的任何事，反倒是徐东徕，每个周末都花样百出地邀陈寄舟出去玩，情事上也更加卖力，像是急迫地表现他的专一和深情。  
但他们都默契地闭口不谈，那个欲望就像一颗顽强的种子，不管把它埋得多深，它总有一天会破土发芽。  
三个月后，徐东徕QQ的提示音又一次响起。  
会是谁呢？  
徐东徕当着陈寄舟的面，将窗口点开。

End


End file.
